


A Blessing Or a Curse?

by NoGalraNoGlory



Series: What Am I DOing WIth mY LIFE Volshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is mentioned, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), YA, im sorry, remember the vlogs on the dreamworks youtube channel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGalraNoGlory/pseuds/NoGalraNoGlory
Summary: Because, honestly, why did it have to be him?-----------------------------A different take on the vlogs the paladin's recorded; the side of Lance's vlog you didn't see





	A Blessing Or a Curse?

"—And for the record, that mouse kissed  _me_ , alright? And it was strictly planetonic...am I using that word right?

Aaah, whatever. Doesn't matter anyway, am I right? Not like my twelfth grade English teacher is here to correct me. God, she really was a cow. Can't stand her. And she always yelled at me to pay attention! Bitch, I'm ALWAYS paying attention. I have the sharpest instincts out there. It's why everyone calls me the sharpshooter. Anyways...So, Hunk and Keith are a thing now. That's a thing that happened. Yeah, it's pretty cool. But, the only thing is that Hunk and Keith are pretty gross. I mean, don't get me wrong, seeing Hunk happy is great and they really seem to match each other really well. But...maybe too well? For example, we were all chilling together in the kitchen and Hunk had offered to make those food goo cookies he had finally succeeded in making a while ago. Hunk was teaching Keith to stir the batter and I SHIT YOU NOT I was the only one witnessed the moment Hunk was behind Keith and he had started to grind against him. It really took all my willpower and love for my best friend not to scream.

I honestly think Keith corrupted him somehow. Before, Hunk was the most prude person Lance knew. He was the biggest prude for the longest time but now he's getting all dirty and boning his boyfriend while literally, everyone else is in the room! And that's not the only time I caught them and their ooey gooey love moments. One morning, we were all gathered in the dining hall as we sat and enjoyed breakfast. Hunk was with us, sitting down and eating because he had made some weird alien version of crepes but it was FUCKING delicious and—anyway, it had been a while and Keith still hadn't come in to eat. Now apparently, it wasn't actually a secret that Hunk and Keith slept in the same room but no one had bothered to tell me _AGAIN_ but _anyways_ I was just about to ask Hunk where the fuck Keith was and why he wasn't there to eat his boyfriend's amazing breakfast when Keith fucking just _waltzes_  in, in only Hunk's yellow shirt and shorts, hickeys clearly displayed all over his neck and exposed collarbone.

Like, what the fuck, dude?! Stop expressing your gay through my friend! And the worst thing was? Hunk didn't even seem to be bothered by how exposed Keith was. I'd stab everyone's eyes out before they looked at him. But this fucknut just grins and calls Keith over to him. AND—and not only that, Keith just sits in his lap like it's nothing. And they  _cuddle._ They just cuddle and kiss and be super gross. At some point, Keith lifts up the fork and hovers it in front of Hunk's mouth. I just had to sit and watch as Hunk ate the food then fed Keith. They are just so sappy, y'know?! But...they do seem perfect for each other too. They just seem to be able to mould together in harmony.

And, and another thing, one night all of us were gathered in the Altean equivalent to a movie theatre and we were watching some of the  _cutest_ home videos of Allura as a kid. Of course, it got a little sad because Allura was reminded of her family and friends so I started telling her about the time Benji, my younger brother, broke a glow stick when he was a kid and got the glow stick juice in his eyes and his eyes started glowing in the dark. She seemed to brighten up after that and oh man, her smile is cute but ANYways, 

Pidge started screeching about the shit Matt did and I went to check the time on the earth clock that Pidge installed and saw them whispering to each other. Hunk whispered something in Keith’s ear and I saw this guy—this mother fucking guy who keeps a knife under his pillow and could kill me the most creative way possible in his sleep—giggle. He fucking giggled and his face started turning red and he buried his head into Hunk’s neck and Hunk looked like the happiest man alive!

Honestly, why did it have to be him? Why in hell was it Keith hat he fallen in love with? Why my arch nemesis? Uggghhhh I want to get ejected right into the depths of space. I mean...it sucks even more because I used to...have feelings for that mullet. It was a small, small crush and I never even told him so it isn’t awkward with him ever but...I did tell Pidge. And I really hated the look of pity she gave me when they announced they were dating. It made me really want to throat-punch her. Or myself for having these stupid feelings in the first place.

I wish I wouldn’t feel guilty about how I used to imagine him and me together. I wish I didn’t feel this twinge of jealousy in my heart when I saw them together. I mean, I love Hunk. I could never hate this guy! I seriously believe we’ll grow old together if we survive this war. But...watching them be so blind to everyone in the room but each other...all the things they do that I wanted to do with Keith...I don’t know how I’ll ever get over that. Get over Keith. Get over...myself.

Wherever...wherever their relationship leads them, I’m going to support them. The both of them. For every spat, for every milestone. I’ll be there for them. Cause...that's just what friends do.

Yeah, I’m just going to grin and bear it. I can do it.

 

Just like I always do.”

  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this ended up being more angsty them I had meant. I just wanted some self-indulgent Heith in someone else's perspective, yet this came out. Ah well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
